<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>03/09/22: broken by excelsi_or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526168">03/09/22: broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or'>excelsi_or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon wakes to a loud crash. Turns out that she was trying to build a bookshelf and it just didn't go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>03/09/22: broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little short one today :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 3, 2022</em>
</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>Jihoon wakes up to a flurry of profanities and then the sound of something crashing to the floor. He shoots up in bed and kicks off the blankets. She’s not in bed next to him, so he follows the grumbling noises through the open bedroom door to the living room.</p>
<p>Sitting in the middle of their living room floor where there will one day be a coffee table, he finds the bookshelf box open. Jihoon’s eyes scan the room as fast as possible to detect any threats or emergencies. When none stand out to him, he relaxes. And almost immediately gets tired again.</p>
<p>“Jagi, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>She looks over her shoulder at him and he notices a few broken plastic pieces (that were probably important) in front of her.</p>
<p>“Did you… break them?”</p>
<p>She sighs and looks down at them, shaking her head. “No. I opened the box, laid it all out and found these ones already broken. Just got frustrated so I, uh, threw the remote.” She points to the remote near her.</p>
<p>Jihoon chuckles softly, moving to stand over her. “Come here. Let me fix it.”</p>
<p>She crawls to get the remote, its batteries and the backing. He stares down at the broken plastic pieces.</p>
<p>“You said they were already broken?” Without looking at her, he takes the remote that she hands him. With nimble fingers, Jihoon puts the remote back together, eyes still on the broken parts. They really do seem important.</p>
<p>She sits with her hands in between her legs, cross-legged on the floor. “Yeah, they were the last things I took out.” She motions towards everything around her as he sets the remote far away on the kitchen bar. Then he returns to squat next to her. Sighing, she rests her body against his legs. “I’m just frustrated, I guess.”</p>
<p>Jihoon hums. “You didn’t sleep much last night.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just going to get out of bed, but you wouldn’t let go.”</p>
<p>Jihoon lightly swats at the top of her head. “I don’t like when you leave.”</p>
<p>“But then you don’t sleep either.” She leans her head against him too.</p>
<p>“Well here’s what I propose we do.”</p>
<p>She waits.</p>
<p>“Pack this all up, have breakfast, go back to the furniture store, tell them it was broken, and we demand a refund or a new one, come back, build your shelf and then take a nap.”</p>
<p>She chuckles and Jihoon pecks the side of her head.</p>
<p>“I know moving is stressful, but you don’t need to take it on alone. You’re moving in with me.”</p>
<p>“I just want it to be seamless.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is really seamless.” He kisses her head again. “Come on then. This won’t pack itself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>